Between Us
by Lucy Cavendish
Summary: AU / "Sudah pernah kubilang 'kan Sakura, kau itu tidak akan bisa lari dari mereka bertiga... Kau dan ketiga lelakimu itu sudah terikat satu sama lain. Terikat oleh benang yang dinamakan takdir..." / Warning : OOC, typo, gaje / Pairing not definite; GaaSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku? which your choise? / Chapter 2 is UP! RnR, please?
1. Prolog

Pada awalnya kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, tak mengenal satu sama lain…

.

Entah kebetulan atau memang permainan takdir…

.

Aku, kau, dia, dan dia dipertemukan untuk yang pertama kalinya…

.

Kau dan juga aku adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah di tentukan sejak awal kita bertemu…

.

Untukku, dirimu adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, kesan yang tak terlalu baik untukku dan juga untukmu yang baru saja saling mengenal…

.

Tetapi untuk dirinya, aku merasa ada yang berbeda, wajahnya… wajahnya mengingatkanku akan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat _familier_ dikehidupanku di masa lalu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure.

**Warning:** OOC, _typo_, rumit, gaje, multichapter

**Pairing :** Sakura and ...

~~~oOo~~~

**Story © Lucy Cavendish**

_Proudly to present…_

_._

**_Between Us_**

.

[Prolog]

.

.

.

"Sakura? Kau, Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya seorang gadis di samping Sakura.

"Ino? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu kampus!"

"Aku juga! Oh iya, kenalkan ini, dia sepupuku."

_Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasakan kita akan cocok satu sama lain…_

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

"Dia itu siapa? Yang berada di dekat Deidara-_senpai_ itu?"

"Oh dia… Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

_Wajahmu benar-benar mengingatkanku akan seseorang di masa lalu…_

"Entahlah, rasanya dia begitu _familier_ untukku."

"Kalau begitu, dekati saja dia! Siapa tahu kau akan jadian dengannya."

"Hush! Sembarangan kalau bicara."

.

.

.

"Kalian bertiga akan satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan film pendek ini."

"Apa? Asuma-_sensei_ tidak bercanda kan? Aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan gadis aneh ini!"

_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui…_

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut gadis aneh?! Kau pikir aku mau satu kelompok dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dirimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan impianku!"

"Kau pikir ini bukan impianku?"

"Aku benci kau!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu?" tebaknya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kalau pun mungkin, aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai, hmm?"

"Akh- it…itu… aku… aku menyukai senior kita…"

"Orang itukah?"

"I-iya…"

"Begitu ya, jadi aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan?" gumamnya lirih.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang macam dia!"

"Itu sudah takdirmu Sakura. Mungkin tak hanya dia, kalian berempat, ya, kalian berempat."

"Berempat?"

"Kau dan juga ketiga lelakimu itu kau tahu."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini Ino."

Ino menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan gelas berisi _cappuccino_, menegak isinya, kemudian melanjutkan berbicara, "Sudah pernah kubilang kan Nona Sakura, kau itu tidak akan bisa lari dari mereka bertiga-"

"Kau dan ketiga lelakimu itu sudah terikat satu sama lain. Terikat oleh benang yang dinamakan takdir."

.

.

.

_Satu jalan cerita,_

_Tiga laki-laki,_

_Satu pilihan._

_Saat kau terjebak di antara ketiganya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melarikan diri-_

_itu pilihan yang buruk, karena kau tak akan lepas hanya dengan melarikan diri…_

.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued...

.

.

**ABA**(Author Bacot Area)

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan aku Lucy Cavendish ^^

I just post my new fanfiction in fandom Naruto... Hope you enjoy it!

.

**Extra ABA :**

Fict ini adalah adapsi dari fict aku di fandom Screenplays yang berjudul 'Dreams Come True', kalau di fict itu tokohnya adalah member Super Junior dan kalau di sini aku memakai tokoh dari anime Naruto. Ceritanya mirip, memakai plot yang sama, tapi berbeda(?)

.

.  
Last but not least...

**C**an **I A**sk **Y**ou **T**o **R**eview **?**

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet with You

Pada awalnya kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, tak mengenal satu sama lain…

.

Entah kebetulan atau memang permainan takdir…

.

Aku, kau, dia, dan dia dipertemukan untuk yang pertama kalinya…

.

Kau dan juga aku adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah di tentukan sejak awal kita bertemu…

.

Untukku, dirimu adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, kesan yang tak terlalu baik untukku dan juga untukmu yang baru saja saling mengenal…

.

Tetapi untuk dirinya, aku merasa ada yang berbeda, wajahnya… wajahnya mengingatkanku akan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat _familier_ di kehidupanku di masa lalu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure. No materialistic profit's taken.

**Warning:** OOC, _typo_, rumit, gaje, diskripsi aneh dan minim -_-

**Pairing :** masih dipikirkan

**_._**

**Story © Lucy Cavendish**

_Present…_

_._

**Between Us**

[Chapter 1 - **Meet with You**]

~~~oOo~~~

**_Konoha City_****_, 8 a.m_**

"Iya, bu, aku tahu… aku sedang berada di jalan, hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kuliah. Cepatlah kembali—" suara Sakura tercekat begitu melihat sebuah mobil yang mengerem mendadak di hadapannya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, bahkan pasokan udara kini rasanya kian menipis.

Ponselnya terjatuh dengan bebas menghantam aspal yang ia pijaki, tak lama kemudian gadis itu menyusul terjembap di bawah. Matanya mengerjap cepat berusaha mengontrol otaknya untuk kembali normal.

_TIINNN…TINNN…_

Seakan baru tersadar dari imajinasinya, gadis itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kemudi, "_YA_! Apa kau buta, hah? Tak melihat orang berjalan, cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Sakura brutal. Seingatnya dia sudah menyebrang dengan hati-hati, sekalipun ia menyebrang dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga, gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tak melihat ada mobil yang melaju. Jadi, ini bukan salahnya, 'kan?

"Hei! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, jendela mobil itu perlahan turun, menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut sehitam kayu eboni bermodel mencuat pada sisi belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu santai.

"Apa katamu? Kau sudah hampir _menabrakku_, dan kau masih bertanya ada apa?!"

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau tidak tertabrak, bukan? Apa yang kau masalahkan?"

"Setidaknya kau minta maaf! Jangankan minta maaf, turun dari mobil saja tidak! Kau itu punya hati tidak?"

Pemuda itu menatap mata Sakura tajam, "Memang aku peduli?" ucap pemuda itu kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Dasar brengsek!" umpat Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju aula penerimaan mahasiswa baru Konoha International Institute (KII).

Kalau bukan karena pemuda rambut pantat ayam itu, pasti ia tidak akan tergesa-gesa seperti ini—batinnya kesal. Hampir saja terlambat, siapa yang mendesain ruang aula di ujung koridor seperti ini sih? Membuat repot saja.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa baru yang telah berhasil…" suara Sang Rektor yang sedang memberi ucapan sambutan tak lagi didengarkan oleh gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu, ia sudah terlanjur mempunyai _mood_ jelek hari ini.

Hampir tertabarak mobil. Adu mulut dengan penjaga gerbang karena hampir terlambat. Dan sekarang harus mendengar sambutan yang membuat dirinya mengantuk. Bahkan ajang untuk mengenal 'teman baru' saja ia malas.

"Sakura? Kau… Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis di sebelah Sakura.

Gadis itu mengamati Sakura dengan ekspresi berharap, sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Kenapa ia tahu namanya? Dan kenapa pula dia sok akrab?

Manik _emerald_ Sakura mengamati gadis di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah, begitu sebaliknya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat tinggi dan poni menjuntai di sebelah wajahnya. Gadis ini…"Ino?" tebak Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Ino? Ini sungguh dirimu? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi!"

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku! Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan kembali Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Ah… itu karena aku—"

"Ino, aku sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya, kau bagaimana?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Ino.

"Ah… Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan temanmu," ucap pemuda itu menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya obrolan dengan teman lama…"

"Oh iya, Sakura, kenalkan, dia sepupu jauhku," lanjut Ino mengenalkan keduanya.

Sedangkan Sakura dan juga pemuda itu justru saling menatap satu sama lain, berharap bahwa hanya dengan saling menatap keduanya bisa menyelami hingga sudut-sudut hati terdalam mereka. Pemuda yang tampan—oh tidak, bahkan sangat tampan, dengan rambut merah acak-acakan yang justru memberi kesan keren tersendiri bagi Sakura, tato bertulisan 'Ai' dalam huruf kanji bertengger manis di sudut dahinya, mata hijau dari pemuda itu bersirobok dengan _emerald _Sakura. Pemuda itu yang tersadar lebih dulu segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Halo," sapanya. Sakura yang kembali tersadar segera membalas sapaan serta uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sakura disertai senyum manisnya. Senyum termanis yang ia punya.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," balas pemuda itu—yang bernama Gaara—ramah dengan senyum yang membuat kaum hawa melayang dibuatnya.

Kedua tangan mereka masih saling bertaut sampai Ino berkata, "Hei, sampai kapan kalian akan bertatapan seperti itu?"

"Akh— maaf," ucap Sakura. Semburat berwarna merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan Ino pun tahu, kedua anak manusia itu akan cocok satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**_Dua minggu kemudian… _**

Persis seperti dugaan Ino, Sakura dan Gaara menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka masuk pada jurusan yang sama—Seni, hanya bedanya jika Gaara mengambil Fakultas Seni Pertunjukan atau Seni Theater, Sakura memilih berada di Fakultas Perfilman dan Televisi, menjadi sutradara adalah impian Sakura.

"Hei, _Pink_! Pangeranmu datang lagi!" teriak salah seorang teman sekelas Sakura—Tenten. Bahkan mahasiswa satu fakultas menjuluki mereka dengan pasangan tak terpisahkan. Tapi jika ditanyai akan hubungan mereka, Sakura hanya akan menjawab "Kami hanya bersahabat." Itu masih jawaban dari seorang Haruno Sakura, kita tak tahu versi jawaban dari Gaara, bukan?

"Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ino menitipkan ini kepadaku, katanya ini baju yang ia pinjam sewaktu menginap di rumahmu," jawab pemuda itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sakura.

"Kenapa tak ia sendiri yang mengembalikan padaku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang terburu-buru." Sakura membulatkan bibirnya pertanda mengerti.

"Karena urusanku sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kelasmu sebentar lagi akan mulai kan?"

"Mm." Sakura mengangguk lalu membalik badan akan memasuki kelasnya, tapi suara Gaara kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Emm, nanti malam aku ke rumahmu ya? Kemarin, orang tuaku sudah kembali ke Suna."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura menampilkan senyum terakhirnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya jika orang tua Gaara pergi berbisnis ke Suna, ia pasti akan pergi ke rumah Sakura. Entah hanya menumpang makan atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Pria itu kesepian, sama seperti Sakura, bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya. Sejak kecil tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu siapa yang akan tahan? Hanya tinggal bersama pembantu yang mengurus rumah tangga dan neneknya seorang, dalam setahun mungkin hanya dua-tiga kali orang tua Gaara pulang ke Konoha, lalu kembali ke Suna, begitu seterusnya. Pemuda itu tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, namun hal itu tak membuatnya menjadi laki-laki urakan atau sebagainya. Didikan dari nenek-nya lah yang membuatnya menjadi laki-laki penuh perhatian, cerdas, pendiam dan tampan, hingga akhirnya Sang Nenek meninggal saat dirinya berumur tujuh belas tahun, Gaara kembali hidup dalam kesendirian.

Keinginan pemuda itu untuk masuk jurusan seni semula mendapat tentangan dari Ayahnya habis-habisan. Alasannya adalah Gaara harus kuliah di jurusan paling tidak administrasi dan bisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, karena tidak mungkin Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Namun pada akhirnya Ayah Gaara menyerah akan pilihan anaknya itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Temari.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah hampir gila kalau seperti ini terus," ucap Ino setengah berteriak frustasi. Kedua gadis itu tengah berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin.

"Tugas yang mereka berikan lama-kelamaan akan membunuh mahasiswanya! Kau lihat, rambutku sedikit demi sedikit mulai rontok!"

Sakura tertawa menanggapi, "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Ino, itu demi kebaikan dirimu agar menjadi dokter yang hebat suatu saat nanti!"

"Ahhh… lebih baik dulu aku ikut mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Seni bersama kalian. Menyesal aku."

"Ah! Baju yang kemarin sudah kau terima?" tanya gadis pirang itu begitu teringat akan baju yang ia titipkan pada Gaara dua hari yang lalu.

"Sudah, tapi kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru waktu itu?"

"Itu karena Kurenai-_sensei_ tiba-tiba saja memanggilku untuk menyerahkan beberapa tugas yang seharusnya tidak dikumpulkan hari itu. Jadi aku harus kembali ke rumah dan mengambilnya, aahhh untung saja sudah kuselesaikan sejak awal, jadi tidak begitu merepotkan. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini para dosen terlihat sangat sibuk mengurus ini itu, sepertinya hanya dengan kepindahan anak dari investor kampus saja sudah begitu menggemparkan!" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Hah? Anak investor? Siapa? Siapa yang pindah ke mana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu? Ya Tuhan, gosip ini sudah meluas dan kau belum tahu? Kau kemana saja hei gadis manis?"

"Ya! Aku tidak sepertimu dan gadis lain yang sukanya menggosip tidak penting," cibir Sakura.

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa katamu Nona. Ah! Itu dia! Sai-_senpai_ tunggu aku!" Ino berteriak memanggil seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor, berjarak lima meter di hadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku ada perlu dengannya. Oh, Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus begini," gumam Ino kemudian berlalu mengejar pemuda tadi.

Sakura menatap punggung Ino yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Setelah tak terlihat, barulah gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Baiklah, ini terlalu berlebihan memang. Membawa sekardus besar ramen instan tanpa bantuan seorang lelaki. Bahkan aku dan kardusnya saja sudah hampir sama tinggi.

Jangan salahkan aku karena membawanya sendirian, ini semua gara-gara Tenten yang dengan seenaknya menghabiskan persediaan ramen instanku saat menginap di rumah. Dan saat aku memintanya untuk menemaniku belanja, dia justru di panggil oleh dosen. Dasar menyebalkan.

Sepi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki aspal, kurasakan ada sesuatu melaju dari arah sana. Truk.

Oh, hanya truk.

Apa? Truk?_Truk?_ **Truk?**

Kaki, ayo bergeraklah! Kenapa sulit sekali menggerakkan kaki-kaki ini?!

"Akh!" Rasanya sepatuku terlepas!

Ramenku…

Tapi… Kenapa tubuhku seperti ada yang memeluk? Kubuka perlahan kedua manik emerald-ku, mata? Hidung? Kenapa ada seseorang di atas tubuhku? Dia seorang pemuda, pemuda itu juga sudah membuka matanya. Mata kami saling menatap. Mata berwarna _hazel_ yang menyedot seluruh pandanganku, rambutnya yang merah acak-acakan. Mengingatkanku akan Gaara. Dia itu… siapa?

"Emm, maaf?" ucapku lirih, semoga saja dia mengerti maksudku.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Tadi aku melihatmu…"

"Hampir tertabrak," potongku cepat karena melihat dia sedikit panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya justru aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin saja aku sudah tertabrak truk," lanjutku.

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum menanggapi. Senyum itu rasanya pernah aku lihat, tapi… kapan? Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Akasuna Sasori, kau?"

Sesaat aku masih terpaku oleh senyuman itu jika saja ia tidak berdeham menyadarkanku, "A-aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," balasku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ramenku!" Segera saja aku memunguti bungkusan-bungkusan yang masih terlihat bagus, setidaknya masih ada beberapa. Pemuda tadi—Sasori— berjongkok di sampingku untuk membantu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku menerima bungkusan terakhir yang diulurkan olehnya.

"Bajumu sobek." Tunjuknya pada bajuku di bagian bahu. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya setelah diberitahu olehnya, bagian bahuku sedikit luka, pantas saja dari tadi terasa perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, rumahku berada di sekitar sini, jadi tak masalah. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku tadi hanya lewat, emm… kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitnya undur diri.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih." Sasori tersenyum lagi, menampilkan wajah _baby face_-nya yang sangat imut. Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Setiap melihatnya tersenyum, aku bahkan secara tak sadar hanya menatapnya. Bahkan setelah Sasori berjalan menjauh pun aku masih terus menatap punggungnya hingga punggung itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa aku seperti...

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Sakura, kau dipanggil oleh Asuma-s_ensei_. Dia sedang menunggumu di kantornya," ucap Chouji.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu segera melenggang pergi menuju ruangan sang _Sensei_-nya tersayang sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Sudah gadis itu duga, Asuma-_sensei_ pasti menagih tugas _essay_ itu sekarang. Kenapa Asuma-_sensei_ hobi sekali sih menagih tugas secara mendadak? Kalau Sakura tak tahu tabiat sang guru, pasti gadis itu sudah keteteran menggarap tugas kuliah seperti teman-temannya.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura sopan. Gadis itu mendengar kalimat yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, segera saja dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan yang didapatinya adalah dua orang laki-laki sedang berbicara, salah satu di antaranya yang diketahuinya sebagai Asuma-_sensei_ dan satunya tidak gadis itu ketahui karena tubuh pria itu membelakanginya. Tapi tunggu, model rambut itu sepertinya pernah ia lihat?

"Maaf Asuma-_sensei_, saya dengar Anda memanggil saya."

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau pasti tahu maksudku 'kan? Letakan saja tugas _essay_-mu itu di meja, setelah itu kau boleh keluar," ujar laki-laki yang baru menginjak umur empat puluhan itu.

Sakura mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah mendekati meja untuk meletakan tugasnya, saat hendak meletakannya, suara seseorang menarik perhatiannya, "Kau lagi," ucap pria itu.

"Eh…" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap laki-laki yang tadi.

"KAU! Kepala pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung laki-laki yang di hadapannya, emosi gadis itu kembali memuncak jika mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari hadapanku, jidat," cemooh pemuda itu.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu! Kau pikir kau siapa berani—"

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Wah, bagus sekali kalau seperti itu," potong Asuma-_sensei_, tampaknya sedikit banyak ekspresi pria tua itu sedikit memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Tidak!" sanggah keduanya bersamaan.

"Lihat, lihat? Kalian bahkan sangat kompak, aku senang sekali kalian terlihat akrab. Sepertinya kau akan betah di sini Sasuke."

Oh! Jadi orang menyebalkan seperti dia namanya Sasuke, batin Sakura.

"Dasar jidat," cemooh Sasuke lagi.

"Berhenti mengejekku dasar kepala pantat ayam! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" tantang Sakura. Gadis itu tidak terima jika jidatnya dijadikan bahan ejekan, memang jidatnya lebih bagus dari padanya?

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, seringaian mengejek.

"Bahkan kalau aku mau, aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari kampus ini," balas Sasuke santai.

"APA?"

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued...

.

.

**Special Thanks To :**

Chintya Hatake-chan, Teika and Kyunai, kieya, fii-chan, rahmadita, Ritard. for the review.. Dan untuk reviewer yang log-in udah aku bales lewat PM yaa

...

**ABA**(Author Bacot Area)

Hai, Akhirnya bisa apdet jugaaa, cepet kaannn? Cepet donggg...

Just clarivication, fict ini murni imajinasi aku yaa kawans, mungkin kalo ada yang mirip itu ya wajar karena fict ini temanya pasaran banget :"

Dan ada yang bilang kalo fict ini mirip fict punya m-_senpai_.. _Seriously,_ mungkin emang mirip dari segi awal cerita, tapi gak mungkin aku bisa nulis sehebat punyaan diaa... Fict ini berbeda kok.. Plot is pure mine

.

.  
Last but not least...

**C**an **I A**sk **Y**ou **T**o **R**eview **?**

v

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 2 : Friends?

"Gaara?" tegur Ino mendapati sepupunya itu termenung sendirian di sudut perpustakaan. Kaki jenjang milik gadis pirang itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Tidak ada jadwal kuliah, eh?" tanyanya setelah menjatuhkan diri pada bangku kosong di samping Gaara.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya mendengus tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino barusan. "Apa hanya sebatas itu?"

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?" Kening gadis itu mengerut tak mengerti akan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Hhh, ternyata gadis itu hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari sahabatnya saja. Hanya sahabat, tak lebih."

Mata _aquamarine_ Sang Gadis membulat kaget. Ino tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksudkan sepupunya itu, bahkan sangat tahu.

.

* * *

.

_._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure. No materialistic profit's taken._

_Warning: OOC, typo, rumit, gaje, diskripsi aneh dan minim -_-_

_Pairing : masih in progress_

_._

_**Story © Lucy Cavendish**_

_Present…_

_._

**Between Us**

[Chapter 2 – **Friends?**]

.

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, seringaian mengejek.

"Bahkan kalau aku mau, aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari kampus ini," balas Sasuke santai.

"APA?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sakura, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Dan kau Sasuke, tetap di sini sampai kau selesai mengurus berkas-berkas ini," ucap Asuma-_sensei_ mencoba menengahi.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda itu, Sakura undur diri. "Saya permisi kalau begitu _Sensei._"

Tepat saat dirinya berbalik, _emerald_-nya sempat beradu dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Berusaha tak peduli, Sakura melangkah melewatinya.

"Nah, setelah ini kau bisa menyelesaikannya segera lalu kau boleh pergi. Aku masih punya banyak urusan di sini selain mengurusimu."

"Terserah apa katamu," gumam Sasuke. Tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui, dirinya tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

.

_**Ceklek**_

.

Pintu ruangan tertutup. Sakura berdiri menyadar pada pintu itu. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menerawang ke depan sambil bergumam lirih, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sejenak, pikirannya melayang dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Bertemu dengan orang yang dulu hampir menabraknya memang sebuah kesialan. Tapi ucapan dari pemuda itu lebih membuatnya berpikir. _Tak 'kan kulepaskan kau._

"Jadi... Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya sekarang?"

.

.

.

_Api…_

_Terbakar…_

_Tenggelam…_

_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kapal. Kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh percikan api di sekitar bagaian propeler kapal terjadi sangat cepat. Para penumpang berlarian dengan berdesak-desakan demi satu tujuan—menyelamatkan diri._

_Tak terkecuali dengan seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini. Bocah dengan rambut merah menyala itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari jalan keluar dari kepungan api yang hampir mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak tat kala ia menemukan ibunya yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap dan tentu saja melindungi anak yang berada dalam gendongannya._

"_Ibu!" teriak bocah itu. Dirinya segera saja menghampiri wanita yang hampir menginjak umur tiga puluh tahunan itu._

"_Ibu, kita harus pergi dari sini. Ruangan ini sebentar lagi akan terbakar sepenuhnya, aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar, Bu," ujar Sang Bocah, sembari sedikit menarik tangan Sang Ibu untuk mengikutinya. Namun, wanita itu justru melepaskan gandengan anaknya._

"_Tidak bisa, Nak. Lubang itu terlalu kecil, kau harus pergi—tinggalkan ibu…"_

"_Tidak bisa! Kita harus pergi dari sini bersama-sama."_

"_Ibu mohon… Ibu… sudah tidak kuat," ucap Ibunya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Pelukannya terhadap bocah empat tahun yang berada di dekapannya semakin erat._

"_Kau harus selamat, Nak."_

_Sementara itu lubang yang merupakan jalan keluar bagi ketiganya semakin tertutupi oleh balok kayu yang terbakar._

"_Tapi, Bu…"_

"_Ibu mohon, lari… lari Sasori-_kun. _Sebelum lubangnya semakin tertutupi."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Sekarang!"_

_Dengan sekali teriakan dari Sang Ibu mampu membuat bocah laki-laki tadi—Sasori berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu dan melewati lubang tadi dengan mudah. Sayup-sayup Sasori dapat mendengar ucapan terakhir seseorang sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, "_Nii-chan…"

_Dan setelahnya lubang yang digunakan Sasori untuk menyelamatkan diri benar-benar tertutup oleh reruntuhan._

_._

"Haahh… haah… hhaaahh…"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu," decihnya kesal sembari mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu termenung untuk beberapa saat. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang sama dan terus berulang-ulang muncul pada malamnya itu membuat Sasori sedikit banyak merasa frustasi. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganku ini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri kemudian pemuda itu melirik sebuah jam yang bertengger manis di sebuah meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 06.10. Masih terlalu pagi untuk Sasori mengunjungi kampusnya yang baru. Ia mempunyai jadwal kuliah sekitar pukul 10, jadi setidaknya ia masih bisa bersantai. Merasa tak ada gunanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat 'terganggu' pemuda beriris coklat _hazelnut_ itu memutuskan untuk berjoging di sekitar komplek perumahannya_—_sekalian menghirup udara segar.

Setelah siap dengan sepatu dan juga sebuah handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya, Sasori mulai berlari kecil-kecil sembari menatap jalanan komplek perumahannya yang masih sepi. Walau pun terlihat fokus, pikiran Sasori sedang tidak ada di sana.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpi-mimpi yang kerap kali menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu memang sempat membuatnya mengalami trauma hebat, dan itu membuat Sasori mengalami amnesia. Ingatan tentang apa yang dialami bocah itu sebelumnya justru membuatnya semakin sakit kepala. Beruntung saat itu Sasori kecil ditolong oleh seorang dermawan yang kebetulan sedang berlibur di pulau Kiri_—_tempat Sasori terdampar setelah bocah cilik itu melompat ke laut dan mencoba berenang.

Dua hari penuh Sasori tak sadarkan diri, dan begitu dirinya tersadar yang ada di otaknya adalah kehampaan_—_kehampaan yang menyakitkan. Seperti ada sebagian dari hatinya yang hilang terbawa angin. Bahkan nama Sasori yang kini dipakainya itu diambil oleh dermawan yang kini menjadi orang tua angkatnya setelah melihat gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan Sasori berukirkan namanya_—_Sasori.

"Tapi apa hubungannya denganku sekarang? Dan siapa gadis cilik itu?" Lagi-lagi Sasori terus bergumam dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang ditujukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena yang diketahui oleh pemuda _baby face_ itu, seluruh penumpang kapal pesiar yang ditumpanginya dulu telah tewas, kecuali dirinya tentu saja. Jadi, jika kemungkinan besar bahwa wanita yang kerap muncul di mimpinya itu adalah ibunya, maka ibunya itu juga telah meninggal dunia. Tapi gadis kecil itu… siapa?

"Akasuna-_san_…" suara seorang gadis menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Akasuna-_san_," panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah tepukan halus di pundak Sasori. Namun cukup membuat pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara gadis tersebut.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau Akasuna-_san_," ujar gadis itu. Gadis yang sama saat beberapa hari lalu ditolongnya ketika ia hampir saja tertabrak truk.

"Haruno?" panggil Sasori setengah mengingat-ingat.

"Kau masih ingat denganku juga ternyata, hehe…" Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kita akan berjumpa lagi, Akasuna-_san_. Pada waktu sepagi ini pula, dan jika tak keberatan jangan panggil aku Haruno, panggil saja Sakura. Haruno itu terlihat sedikit kaku kurasa," lanjut Sakura yang diakhiri oleh kikikan pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Akasuna, Sasori kurasa lebih baik," tanggap Sasori.

"Siap, Kapten!" sahut Sakura bersemangat. Sasori pun kembali melanjutkan lari paginya yang kini diikuti Sakura.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Sakura lalu berucap pada Sasori, "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu joging di komplek ini sebelumnya."

"Memang tidak," sahut Sasori singkat.

"Eh?"

"Karena aku juga baru saja pindah di sini sekitar seminggu yang lalu," tambah pemuda itu begitu mendapati raut heran pada wajah Sakura. Gadis itu menganggung paham.

"Pindahan ya… Aku juga baru kembali ke Konoha saat tahun penerimaan mahasiswa baru satu bulan lalu. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Oto. Kalau Sasori-_san_ dari mana?"

"Kiri."

"Kiri ya…" Sakura menanggapi ucapan singkat Sasori. Tangannya kini memilin jari-jari kurusnya dengan perasaan gugup.

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan setelah itu. Sakura yang biasanya sangat cerewet tiba-tiba menjadi orang pendiam karena jujur saja gadis itu bingung harus memulai obrolan dari mana. Sasori? Pemuda itu jelaslah memilih diam dan melanjutkan jogingnya.

Mereka—Sasori dan Sakura terus saja berlari beriringan sampai akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah bernuansa putih hijau yang memiliki halaman cukup luas. Sasori ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Emm… ini rumahku. Kurasa… Sa-sasori-_san_ mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Sakura mempersilahkan.

Sasori hanya diam menatap gadis itu, entah apa yang dipikirannya. Gadis yang ditatap pemuda itu pun justru menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"A-ada apa? A-apa wa-wajahku aneh?"

Diam sebentar, kemudian pemuda itu menunjukkan senyumnya. "Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu. Mungkin lain kali saja aku mampirnya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku masih harus mempersiapkan kuliahku satu jam lagi. Sa-sampai jumpa, Sasori-_san_!" Sakura lari terburu-buru menuju rumahnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Entah mengapa, setiap Sakura menatap langsung kedua mata dengan iris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu dirinya merasa gugup.

"Aku ini kenapa?" gumam Sakura saat dirinya telah memasuki rumahnya.

Sedangkan pemuda itu—Sasori masih saja berdiri menatap lurus arah rumah gadis merah muda itu. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan tempatnya, ia bergumam lirih, "Gadis menarik."

.

.

.

_**Konoha International Institute (KII), 8.30 a.m**_

Sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut kantin KII, terlihatlah dua orang yang mempunyai perbedaan gender itu sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan sebuah tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di sudut keningnya.

Gaara—pemuda berambut merah tadi tampak sedang serius dengan laptopnya, sesekali manik matanya melirik ke arah gadis di hadapannya yang tengah asyik meniup-niup poninya ke atas.

"Cepat kerjakan _essay_-mu, Sakura," tegur Gaara membuat gadis merah jambu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal, pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Gaara. Meskipun—

—jeda beberapa menit, Sakura kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang semula, meniup-niup poninya bosan.

Menghela nafas pendek, Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Iyaaaa… aku tahu Gaara, aku tahuuuuu," gadis itu berucap dengan setengah hati kemudian menekuni pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sejak awal.

Walau tengah berkutat dengan diktat-diktat tebal itu, bibirnya masih saja menggerutu tak jelas. Dan itu membuat pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan darah itu tersenyum menatap tingkah Sakura. Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama karena—

"Kau memang sahabat yang menyebalkan Gaara," ucap Sakura sembari masih menatap diktat tebalnya.

—bukan, bukan karena disebut 'menyebalkan' oleh gadis itu. Melainkan karena dirinya disebut 'sahabat' oleh gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ di hadapannya ini.

"Sahabat ya…" lirih Gaara tanpa dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

.

.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued...

.

* * *

.

.

Maaf yaaa… maaaffffff banget karena keterlambatan _up_ _date_ kelanjutan fic ini T_T

Dan aku minta maaf kalo misalnya lanjutannya gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya ^o^

Fic ini sekaligus menjadi fic penutupku di akhir tahun 2012!

Oiya, aku juga mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2012 minna-san! Semoga di tahun 2013 nanti kita semua akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, amin!

.

Salam,

Lucy Cavendish (31 Desember 2012)

_._

_._

**C**an **I** **A**sk **Y**ou **T**o **R**eview ?

v

v

v


End file.
